How to Tame A Digimon
How to Tame A Digimon is the 3rd episode of DigiVentures. Previous: Shell Swarm Next: Return of MadLeomon Plot Charles's Voice: Last time on DigiVentures... Jackson: So you're InsectPlant types? How many types are there? FanBeemon: Eight, if I do recall correctly. Dragon, Beast, Aquatic, Bird, Machine, InsectPlant, Holy, and Dark. Charles: How many areas are there? FanBeemon: Ten areas! They all have specific names with a variety of locations, but there's basically one for each attribute. The other two are warped areas known as Chaos Areas. Each one has four different attributes living there, and every Digimon in them is evil! The screen changes to show Jackson grasping his Digivice, holding it vertically as he holds his arm out towards FanBeemon. He puts his hand on top, and a burst of red data seems to explode from the top. Jackson: FanBeemon, digivolve! The screen changes to FanBeemon, who turns into a vortex of red data, quickly reforming into Waspmon. The two boys nod as their Digimon glow yellow and revert back to their Rookie forms. Jackson: This is gonna be a long adventure... The episode picks up with the kids and their Digimon near a sewer entrance, looking disgusted. Charles: Do we HAVE to go through here? Palmon: Unfortunately. We have to get through the sewers if we want to get closer to the center of the Digital World. Charles: And why do we want to do that? FanBeemon: Because that's where the main evil is! Or at least, that's what it feels like. Jackson glances at FanBeemon curiously. Jackson: What do you mean? FanBeemon: There's a sort of dark force eminating from the center. This sewer serves as a bridge between the Machine, InsectPlant, and Aquatic areas. Jackson: Then what are we waiting for? Let's get to the center of the Digital World! The young DigiDestined walks in, but FanBeemon pulls him back out. FanBeemon: Jackson, wait! Jackson: What is it? FanBeemon: We can't just fight the evil on our own. We'll need more Digimon to do so. Charles looks at the bee Digimon in confusion. Charles: What do you mean more Digimon? Palmon: Anyone with a Digivice can tame more Digimon! They defeat them in battle and capture them, or they befriend them. In order to do so, you have to let them jump in, or shout out "Digimon capture!" FanBeemon: Precisely! You see, we were created by the power of the Digivices. They hatched our eggs and digivolved us to Rookies in a matter of seconds. They were unclaimed then. But, just a few weeks later, they became connected to you two! That's when we showed up to defeat MadLeomon! Charles: Interesting... So you say that using these Digivices, we can essentially recruit more Digimon to fight against the evil? Palmon: Mhm! Now, the sewers would be a good place. Three attributes of Digimon in here make it a favorable place for taming! Very convenient, since we have to go into the Aquatic Zone anyways. The two boys nod, grinning at the thought of having more Digimon to assist them. They walk into the sewers, the smell causing them to recoil a step. The Digimon follow their example, but continue moving almost immediately. Jackson: This is what a sewer smells like?! Charles: Ungh... Is there another way through to the Aquatic Zone? Charles's partner turns around, grinning. Palmon: Not unless you feel like drowning! The two boys, suddenly pale, run after their partners, slowing down as they near them. They continue through the sewers for a little ways, the Digimon seeming to become increasingly frustrated. FanBeemon: This is absurd! Jackson: Huh? What's wrong? FanBeemon: There are usually tons of Digimon in here! So where are they now?! Palmon: Yeah! Charles: Not much we can do about it... Still frustrated, the two Digimon continue to lead the way until they hear voices up ahead. Voices: Fight, fight fight! Voice: Hothead! They hear a faint sound of flames as well as a grunt. Slightly Higher Voice: You'll have to try better than that! Electric Shock! They hear sounds of crackling electricity, cut off abruptly. Palmon: Come on, let's hurry! They all pick up the pace, running towards the fight. They see a ring of Digimon cheering on a fight between two Digimon. One is a four-legged green amphibian Digimon with a red mohawk and short tail. The other seems to be wearing a kendo outfit with the sleeves a little too long. The mask covers its face except two yellow eyes. A short tail is seen from behind the armor as the Digimon twirls a wooden stick. FanBeemon: Oh my! That green Digimon is Betamon! Talk about a Digimon with sewer breath! This Digimon is a good fighter on both land and in water! Its signature attack is Electric Shock, but beware of its Beta Slugger as well! Palmon: And the one with the wooden stick is Kotemon! Kotemon typically practice incorporating kendo with their dragon-like practices! Strangely enough, they hang out in the Machine Zone! His signature attack is Hothead, but watch out for its shocking Thunder Kote! Jackson: Why are they fighting? One of the Digimon in the crowd, a yellow sludge looking Digimon, turns to look at him. Digimon: They got in an argument over who owed the other some bits! Neither would give ground, and now they're fighting each other! FanBeemon: Thanks for the context Geremon! The Geremon just turns away, not bothering to reply. The two fighting Digimon seem to take notice of the humans for the first time. Kotemon: Aha! Humans! Clearly, they came to back me up and show how weak you are! Betamon: How weak I am?! It's obvious that they came to show how you're just another weak Digimon, while I am superior! The kendo Digimon lets out a battle cry, charging in with an electrified fist. Kotemon: THUNDER KOTE! The four-legged amphibian Digimon lets out a similar cry, his claws glowing bright blue. Betamon: BETA SLUGGER! The two attackers collide, sending them both flying backwards past the circle of bystanders. The bystanders seem to have gotten bored at this point, slinking off into other sections of the sewer system. The two combatants, however, run back at each other. Kotemon slams his kendo stick into Betamon repeatedly, while Betamon slaps him with his fins. The two boys finally rush in and pull them apart. Kotemon: Let me at him! I was just about to win! Betamon: Ha! As if you would win! The two struggle, but the boys maintain a tight grasp. Charles: What exactly caused you guys to get in an argument like this? Kotemon: We made a deal that if I could eat five bowls of Digitamamon's gourmet Digi-Soup, he would pay me a hundred bits! Betamon: A deal that wasn't met! You didn't eat five bowls! Kotemon: Yes I did! And it was delicious! Betamon: You only ate four and a half! You poured the other half into the sewers! Kotemon: Oh really? Four and a half is close enough to five! Betamon: Aha, so you admit it! The two are about to continue their squabble when Charles interrupts them with a shout. Charles: QUIET! They both go silent as Charles goes on. Charles: How about you give Betamon fifty bits- He glances at Palmon to make sure he used the right term. When Palmon nods, he continues. Charles: - and call it even? Kotemon: Well... I suppose that seems fair. Betamon: Yeah... You were pretty close to five bowls. The armored Digimon hands a small flash-drive looking currency to Betamon. The green Digimon nods in reply. They then turn their gazes to the humans. Kotemon: Thank you for helping us with this argument. Betamon: Yeah, you helped out a lot! The two Digimon begin to walk away as they all hear a roar come down the passage in front of them. Jackson: What was that?! FanBeemon: I'm not sure, but I think we're about to find out! Both Betamon and Kotemon seem to prepare for battle as a large mass of blue sludge comes their way. Jackson and Charles both step back in surprise as they realize it has a huge, gaping mouth with large, sharp teeth. Its two arms end with three claws. Its crimson red eyes lock onto them. Sludge Digimon: GRAAAAAAAAH! It charges at them as FanBeemon and Palmon step forward. Jackson grabs his Digivice, slamming his head onto the top, sending red pixels of data flying everywhere. Jackson: Hya! FanBeemon, digivolve! FanBeemon explodes into red data, reforming into... FanBeemon. FanBeemon: FanBeemon, digivolve t- Wait, what?! Charles grabs his digivice, sending blue data everywhere as he slams his hand down on the top. Charles: Palmon, digivolve! Palmon explodes into blue data, only to reform in the same form. Palmon: What's going on? FanBeemon: Oh no! It must be from where we haven't eaten in so long! We don't have the energy to digivolve! Jackson: Just great! Can you at least give us information on our enemy here? FanBeemon: That pile of sludge and wires is Raremon! Raremon lives mostly in sewers and the outskirts of the Mechanical Zone. It's an extremely temperamental Digimon! Its attacks include Breath of Decay, Stinking Gas, and Metal Gas! Betamon: You two are too hungry to fight?! That means it's two against one... Kotemon: FanBeemon, you forgot to mention that it is a Champion level Digimon! Charles: We should run away! If we keep running, we can probably lose it! Jackson: No! The other boy stares at Jackson. Charles: No? Jackson: No! We're not leaving Betamon and Kotemon alone! The two boys watch as Betamon and Kotemon launch themselves at Raremon, only to be instantly thrown away with a slap. The pile of sludge roars again, cutting Betamon and slicing through Kotemon's kendo armor. When Kotemon attempts to strike back, Raremon slices his kendo stick in half. Jackson: Betamon! Charles: Kotemon! As they scream out the names of the fallen Digimon, the screens on their Digivices glow. The boys hold up their Digivices, staring at the red glow from Jackson's Digivice, and the blue glow from Charles's Digivice. They glance up and see the two fallen Digimon glowing as well. Kotemon glowing blue, Betamon glowing red. A purple ring appears around each of them, turning them into pieces of data, sucked into the boys' Digivices. FanBeemon: You tamed Betamon and Kotemon! Palmon: Hold out your Digivices and call out "Reload, Digimon!" But use the Digimon's actual name! Jackson and Charles hold out their Digivices, the screen side facing Raremon. The slude Digimon pauses for a second, but then continues. Jackson: Reload, Betamon! Charles: Reload, Kotemon! The two Digimon come out, looking slightly healed. They glance at their new tamers. Betamon: What now boss? Kotemon: We need some directions! The two humans glance at each other, nodding. Jackson: Betamon! Charles: Kotemon! Jackson and Charles: DIGIVOLVE! They each slam a hand down on the Digivices, sending data everywhere, causing their newfound partners to begin to reform in swirling data. Betamon: Betamon, digivolve to... Kotemon: Kotemon, digivolve to... The swirling data reforms completely, revealing a large, blue sea serpent with a red tail fin and a yellow head. His eyes are bright blue, and he has red stripes along his back. The other data reforms to show a Digimon in spherical steel armor, his legs being short and thick. His arms are fairly long, ending with hands covered in steel gauntlets. His visor is up to show round, blue eyes. He has leather strapped around the steel on his chest. He has a tuft of red hair on the top of his head, and from behind his back he pulls two thin swords. Sea Serpent: Seadramon! Knight: Gladimon! Jackson: That's amazing! Seadramon: You haven't even seen the full package yet! Ice Blast! The sea serpent lets loose a blast of powerful ice, sending Raremon flying back. Charles: Let him have it Gladimon! Gladimon: Wheel Rush! Gladimon curls into as close as a sphere as he can get, then rolls at Raremon extremely quickly, slicing him with both swords. Raremon begins to pixelate as FanBeemon yells out. FanBeemon: Don't let it get destroyed! We can use it! Jackson: Do you want it? Charles: That disgusting blob? No thanks! Jackson: Alright then! Jackson holds out his Digivice towards the Raremon, shouting out the phrase Palmon told them. Jackson: Digimon, capture! A purple ring forms around Raremon, turning him into data sent to the Digivice. Jackson: Raremon, captured! The two boys exchange quick grins as their new Digimon revert to their original forms. The two Digimon bounce into the boys' Digivices as the episode ends. Category:Episodes